Truth or Dare
by JPLegends
Summary: The title speaks for itself. A surprise storm flies in and Connie and Steven host a sleep over. This has romantic elements of Steven and Connie because Truth or Dare. No flaming or trolling. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Enjoy reading.


**Hello to all the people who actually read these. I got a lot of good reviews on my last story, and so far one piece of constructive criticism. Thank you, by the way. I'm taking that to heart. So here is another story. Oh, and this is a romance thing. Shipping, that kind of thing. So shameless. Anyway, if you like this story, try and read others I've written. I don't own Steven Universe or the characters, ides, ect. The property is rightfully in Rebecca Sugar's arms. I also don't own Super Smash Bros. Yes it is in there. Please, no flaming or trolling. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Don't worry about my feelings; if it's constructive, I won't mind.**

 **God bless, JPLegends**

TRUTH OR DARE

Steven and Connie were at Steven's house, playing Super Smash Bros. Steven watched as his character soared of the screen. "You got me again," Steven yelled. "What's your secret?" Connie laughs at Steven's furious expression. "I don't reveal anything, Steven." She says in a old person's voice. "Hard to dodge when your opponent is always doing this!" Steven yells, whacking Connie across the face with a pillow. She laughs as they enter a pillow fight, Steven winning this time. Then, Connie's phone rings. "It's mom." She says. She flips open the phone and answers "Hello, mother?" "A surprise storm is rolling in," Dr. Mahaswaren says on the other line. "It looks heavy." "Should I get home?" Connie asks. "No, no," the mother says. "It might be too late once you're on the road. Stay the night at your friend's house and come back in the morning."

Connie opens her mouth in happy awe. "Really," She asks. "Thank you!" "Yes, yes," the doctor says. "Good bye." Connie closes her phone and grabs Steven's shoulders. "Steven," She begins. "A surprise storm rolled in and I'll be staying the night!" Steven's eyes turned into stars as he started running and hopping all over the room, cheering. "Connie's staying, Connie's staying," Steven yells in glee. "Sleep over! Slumber party! I don't care! She's staying the night!" Connie laughs as the black haired, brown eyed boy in the yellow stared red t-shirt leaps onto the couch below. Connie jumped onto the couch with him, her black hair covering her chocolate skin. They laugh in joy, Steven the most happy.

The gems, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl, enter the room. "Hey, what's going on?" Pearl asks, looking at the pillows all over the room. "Connie's staying the night!" Steven says. Amethyst yells "WHAAT!" while Garnet just grins. "Oh, that's wonderful," Pearl says. "We have sleeping bags from Greg's storage in the temple. And we can do all kinds of activities together! Oh, this'll be great for-" Garnet coughs, ending the sentence. No doubt it was Garnet's future vision that made her stop the sentence. They all know why. Minus Connie.

As the storm approached, the group started activities. Connie and Pearl played chess for several matches (Of which multiple times, they reached deadlock), Steven, Connie and Amethyst got into another pillow fight (Amethyst won) and Garnet played the SSB with them (Garnet won). "Ah, what," Steven says. "I can't believe it. You have future vision, that's cheating!" Garnet grinned smugly, pride obvious behind her futuristic sunglasses. "What else is there to do?" Connie asks. "We could team up against her." Steven suggested. They lost. "HOW!" Steven said, awe in his eyes. Connie giggled, Garnet touching her glasses. "We've pretty much done everything," Steven said. "What else is there?" "Oh, oh," Amethyst said. "Truth or Dare!" "No." Garnet said immediately. "It sounds like a good idea," Pearl says. "Why not?" "You know why." Garnet says, nodding toward Amethyst.

After, Garnet and Pearl got into a staring contest that lasted for about a minute before Pearl walked over to Amethyst. "Okay, Truth or Dare is a go." Garnet says, rubbing her eyes beneath her glasses. Steven looks over, seeing Pearl whisper something into Amethyst's ear. They all gather downstairs and sit in a circle. "Okay," Steven says. "Who goes first?" "I'll go first," Connie says, a bold determination in her voice. "Pearl, truth or dare?" "Truth." Pearl says. "Are you ambidextrous?" Connie asks. "Oh, yes," Pearl says. "When fighting our water doubles back when Lapis stole the ocean, I used two spears to fight." "Cool." Connie says.

"Okay," Pearl begins. "Steven, truth or dare?" "Dare!" Steven says. "I dare you pick up my sword fighting lessons again." Pearl says. Steven starts. Last time Pearl tried to show Steven techniques, she got wounded and was forced to retreat into her gem. He refused to pick it back up. "Okay," He said. "Connie should, too." Pearl shakes her head. Steven shrugs then turns to Garnet. "Garnet," He says. "Truth or dare?" "Dare." Garnet says confidently. "I dare you to," Steven thinks for a second then says "Punch my bubble as hard as you can!" Garnet waits then says "Alright." Steven summons his pink bubble, which wraps around his body, as Garnet summons her gauntlets. Garnet then punches the bubble hard, creating a clang and knocking her back. Steven laughs and says "Wow, even Garnet can't destroy my bubble!"

Garnet puts her gauntlets away and then says "Amethyst, truth or dare?" "Heck yeah," Amethyst says, bored of waiting. "Dare!" "I dare you," Garnet says. "To share your opinion on Kindergarten." Pearl gasps as Amethyst suddenly looks at Garnet in horror. "It… it," Amethyst stutters. "Was horrible. I never knew true happiness until you guys and rose picked me up. Then Steven was born and I felt so happy. It was great." Garnet smiles as Pearl nods. "Ohhhkay," Amethyst says, returning to her pep. "S-" Garnet coughs then Amethyst says "Connie, truth or dare?" "Truth." Connie says wisely. "Do-" Garnet coughs again and Amethyst rolled her eyes. "Connie, on a scale of one to ten, do you think how awesome I am?!"

"A solid nine," Connie says excitedly. "You are freaking amazing at fighting and you have such a winning personality! It's awesome!" "That's enough feeding her ego," Garnet butts in, spoiling Amethyst's fun. "Connie, your turn." "Steven," Connie says. "Truth or dare?" "Dare!" Steven says, confidently. "I dare you," Connie says, stroking her chin. "To try and pillow fight Amethyst to a stand-still." Steven looked at Amethyst, who looked ready to kill. "Thanks, friend." Steven says, playfully shoving Connie's shoulder as he gets up. The gems move away from the group, and they go at it. Connie had to admit, Steven did rather well. Amethyst tried to get Steven's leg in a grapple, but Steven swept Amethyst's legs from under her. Amethyst once went for the hair, which Steven used to tackle Amethyst back.

Eventually, they wrestled so much they were out of breath. "I'd call that a stand-still," Garnet says. "Good job." "Yeah, great job Steven," Amethyst said, before whispering "I'll get you back." They sit down and Steven says "Pearl, truth or dare?" "Truth." Pearl says. "Pearl," Steven says. "What do you think the source of activation of my shield comes from?" "Well," Pearl says, recalling memories. "You pulled out your shield first when you ate that ice cream sandwich. Then you pulled it out when defending Greg and Connie against Lapis's water clones. Then a third time defending us against Peridot's ship. I'd say it comes from… defending something dear to you. The ice cream when it went out of business. Us. Greg and Connie. All things and people you-" Garnet coughs again, ending Pearl's theory. Pearl smiles nervously then says "You get the picture."

"Okay," Pearl says, turning to her right. "Garnet. Truth or dare?" Garnet shrugs and says "Truth, I guess." "How did Steven find out about you two being a fusion?" Pearl says. "He freed us both from our cells," Garnets says. "We reunited and fused. He saw it." Garnet then turns to Steven, smiles and says "You two never heard that." Steven and Connie nod. "Steven," Garnet says. "Truth or dare?" "Dare!" Steven says. "I dare you," Garnet says. "To grow a patch of obeying watermelon people." Steven shrugs then says "Sure, I'll do it. If loyalty comes in the baby melon, then I'll be fine." Steven then peps up and turns to Pearl "Pearl, Truth or dare?" "Truth." Pearl says again. "You're no fun," Steven says. "I want to know. Could we finally watch Lonely Blade V after this is over?" "Oh, yes," Pearl says. "We've been so busy. We'll watch it tonight!" Steven cheered, much to the gems' approval.

"Amethyst," Pearl says. "Truth or dare?" "Dare!" Amethyst yells. "I dare you," Pearl says. "To take up some combat training for Steven." "Sure," Amethyst says. "We'll learn together." "Alright." Pearl says, amazed at how easy that was. "Steven," Amethyst says. "Truth or dare?" "Dare!" Steven yells. "I dare you," Garnet coughs loudly, but Amethyst rolls her eyes. "I dare you to kiss Connie!" Garnet groaned, hiding her face in her arms. Pearl gasped. Steven and Connie turned bright red. Amethyst, meanwhile, was staring. She just hit the jackpot. She just told Steven to do the most embarrassing thing possible. But after about a minute, Garnet saw the future and held the nerve to look up.

Steven exhaled and looked over at Connie. She was wide eyed, her cheeks as red as a tomato. In the end, she just closed her eyes and waited. Steven swallowed, and said "Sure…yeah, sure…of course." He leaned in and closed his eyes. His lips met hers, and she took it. After three seconds, they separated and Steven looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. Amethyst was howling in laughter. Connie just patted him on the back and whispered something in his ear. "I like you, too." Steven looked up and smiled. Connie smiled back. They then looked at Amethyst with evil eyes. "So, Amethyst," Steven said. "I have a dare for you." "So do I." Connie says. "What is it?" Amethyst says in sarcastic fear. Garnet already knew, as she was laughing silently.

"We dare you," Steven said. "To A: drink water from the toilet. "And B," Connie said. "Shove a toothpick into your toenail and kick the wall. Hard." Amethyst was wide eyed in fear, as she had to do those things. "Have fun." Steven and Connie say in unison. And with this, the sleep over continued. And Amethyst never tried a stunt like that for the night. Later that night, when the gems were in their rooms. Steven was sleeping on the couch, Connie in his bed. He felt, half-asleep, Connie kissing his forehead.

 **Yes, I am that person. Yes, I agree with it. And yes, I have no remorse for Amethyst. Anyway, as said before, don't flame or troll. Constructive criticism is welcomed. And leave some feedback on what you though, because this is the first time I've written something like this. Thanks for reading, and have fun imaging Amethyst getting her dares done.**

 **God bless, JPLegends**


End file.
